One Last Word
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: Nyphadora is dead. Remus can't get over it, but why? Read and find out. A one-shot fic. RemusNymphadora Try it maybe you'll like it.


**Author's Note: Well this is my first Remus and Nymphadora story so I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter I only own the story.**

**Summary: Nymphadora is dead. Remus can't get over it, but why? **

**Chapter One: One Last Word**

"Remus... uhm1 I..." Remus looks at Nymphadora who is trying to say something

"What is it Nymph?"

Nymph the name Remus always called Nymphadora and that cute name can make her blush and give her courage.

"I didn't know I will feel this way about you but i... I fallen in love with you."

Remus was shocked from that revelation but he didn't let it show.

'I had fallen in love with you too!' was what Remus wanted to say but he didn't because of so many reasons "I'm sorry Tonks but I don't feel the same way about you." Remus said instead

'He called me Tonks not Nymph, oh gosh! He really don't feel the same way.' Tonks thought tears started to fall from her eyes.

Remus was about to approach her and hug her when she suddenly vanishes and his surrounding had change. Grimmauld Place kitchen had change into a dark cave; shouts can be heard in every place. Remus saw Tonks fighting Voldemort while Harry is trying to get a hold of himself and suddenly without warning a green light coming from Voldemort's wand hit Tonks and she fell limply on the ground.

Inside Remus room on Grimmauld Place Harry shook a trashing and tossing Remus Lupin awake.

"Professor, you're dreaming about her again." Harry said more than a statement than a question

"I can't help not dreaming of her." Remus said tears started to fall

"I know you care about her Professor but you got to move on." Harry said patting his back

"It's hard to move on especially when you love that person."

"I know how you fell."

"I lost Sirius and after 2 years I lost Tonks. How can you say you know how I feel?" Remus said trying to stop his tears from falling

"Because I lost my grandfather and its all because of me, remember I was the stupid one who thought he was caught by Voldemort and tried to rescue him the only thing is he rescued me from death but from all of this I learned one thing and that is you got to move on because we can't bring them back no matter how much we wanted to." Harry said as he remembered his grandfather

"I'm sorry Harry, I just can't help it because I' am deeply in love with Tonks and I haven't had a chance to tell her."

"Its not yet too late." Harry said looking at Remus who look very confuse "She maybe dead but you can visit her grave and tell her there, I know it sounds weird but just give it a try and maybe you'll fell better." Harry explain with a small smile

"Thanks for being here with me Harry, I feel much better." Remus said with a small smile

"I guess I better go back to sleep then, got a date with Ginny tomorrow."

"You better sleep then or Ginny will kill me." Remus said as Harry laugh and went back to sleep in his room

Remus lie back on his bed thinking about what Harry said until he finally fallen asleep with that in his mind.

Remus woke up to find Grimmauld Place empty. He started to prepare his breakfast after taking a shower.

Remus's POV

'I guess Harry is right, I've been avoiding it for so long, I guess better go there and visit.' Remus thought chuckling to himself as he remembers how hard it was for him to avoid that place.

End Of POV

Remus was standing in front of a grave, the grave that he'd been avoiding for almost 3 years.

"This place had never change a bit." Remus said looking around the place

"My dear Nymph! There are a lot of things I haven't told you about and now I'm here to tell you this. I know I'm too late but Harry insisted that I try so I can move on but I'm not here just to be able to move on but I'm here to tell you about my true feelings about you for you deserve the truth." Remus started then sitting down on the grass in front of Tonks's grave

Remus started to caress the grass on Tonks's grave before taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"I guess I have to start on the beginning." Remus laugh. Before talking again. "It all started when I got bitten by a werewolf. As we all know if you're a werewolf you can't have a job, people are afraid of you and you can't have a family for you might pass on your genes.

Remus stop as he remembered the time Tonks told him her feelings that brought tears to his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I heart your feelings. I do love you but I'm afraid about what might happen. I'm also afraid of being hurt again, because when Sirius died it hurt so much because his my friend and my brother and now you told me you love me and if I told you I love you too we would be together but what if I loose you I don't know what will happen to me." Remus stop and took a deep breath "But I was wrong, I should have gave us a chanceat least I have an idea on how to love and to be love." Remus added standing up.

"Well I had told you everything that you need to know also we won the war, Harry is dating Ginny, Ron and Luna are already married and even if it's hard to believe Draco Malfoy didn't fallow in his father's foot step and was now married to Hermione." Remus said looking down at Tonks's grave not knowing that above him, somewhere on the clouds, Nymphadora is watching over him tears falling from her eyes

"Sorry for taking me too long to visit you but I want to tell you that I love you and that I know one day we'll see each other again." Remus said as he look at the heavens

Remus felt something brush on his lips, it lasted long but after that he felt every pain in his heart vanish and he knew the reason why. The reason is a kiss from Tonks.

The heaven started to sing for Remus...

**_If the tears / Should ever cloud your eyes / If the rain / Should ever darken / The skies above you / You'll be alright / 'Cause I'm here, I'm here / And I'll turn your / Grey skies back to blue / 'Cause there's nothing / I won't do for you  
_  
**_**chorus  
Just a whisper away / I'm closer to you / Than the air that you breathe / Believe me it's true / I will never leave / I promise to you / Forever, forever we will be / If tomorrow / Feels like a lonely room / Without someone / There holding you / Know you'll be alright / I'll be at your side / At your side / Hold on tight / You know I'll never be too far / 'Cause I wrote this promise / On your heart  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
Whenever you're / Stranded in the cold / Remember my love's an overcoat / I'm here to keep you / Safe in my arms / Where you belong /  
  
Repeat chorus  
  
/ Whenever you're afraid / I'll be your hiding place / I won't be late for you  
  
Repeat chorus**_

After the heavens sang Remus sing the song he dedicated to his Nymph...

_**Wherever you are tonight girl  
I'll see you in my dreams  
Wherever I go tomorrow  
You'll be here next to me  
  
And though we are a world apart  
I know you'll never be that far  
  
c h o r u s  
'Cause here in my heart  
There's a picture of us  
Together forever  
Unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are  
Your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be  
Here in my heart  
  
Whenever I miss you so much  
It's more than I can bear  
I won't cry, I'll just close my eyes  
And know you'll be there  
  
Your kiss and your touch  
I'll never forget  
'Cause you're as close  
As my very next breath  
  
c h o r u s  
  
And though we are a world apart  
I know you'll never be that far  
  
c h o r u s  
  
My heart**_

_**THE END**_

**Well there you have it my first Remus and Nymphadora fic. I hope you like it and the two songs I use is "Be" and "Here In My Heart" both from plusone. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
